


Carnival

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: They had slept through their alarms and skipped breakfast, they woke up to pounding at their door, Steve groans and walks up to the door, swearing under his breath when he opens the door, to find Bucky all dressed up for the day."Damn, did Sam fucked you senseless that you both forgot breakfast?" Bucky asked him."Nah bro, we're just tired. Plus Sam had a rough week. How about you both head down to the carnival while i wake my man up. I'll catch you at the carnival then." Steve said as he rubs his tired eyes."Fine, don't be late. Me and Tones gonna grab something for the both of you then." Bucky said as he squeezed Steve's shoulders, Steve just groans and nods.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 17





	Carnival

Sam got out of his car, and rest against his door as he waits for Steve and Bucky to come down from their apartment. Sam rest his shades at the top of his forehead, and smiles when he heard Steve and Bucky laughing with each other as they walked down.  
  
"Someone sounds happy today." Sam greets them.  
  
"Because someone couldn't wait to meet their boyfriend today." Bucky replied as he winks at Sam.  
  
"Stop teasing me." Steve chuckles as he slaps Bucky's arm.  
  
"Haha come on now, we're going to be late. I'm meeting Tony by his house." Sam said as he grabs Steve's bag.  
  
"Well I can't keep my boyfriend waiting then." Bucky chuckles as he dumps all the bag in the trunk and got in the car.  
  
As they dropped by Tony's house, picking him up and off they went to long island. As Sam parks his convertible and they grabbed their things and went to check in their hotel room. Sam's stretched his sore muscles as he walks into his hotel room, with Steve right behind him. Steve hugs him around his waist, resting his head on his shoulders.  
  
"It must be exhausting for you love." Steve sighs as he kissed Sam's cheeks.  
  
"Well just to see you smile, I'm willing to walk to the end of the earth for you." Sam replies.  
  
"Well aren't you the sweetest." Steve replies as he kissed Sam's shoulders.  
  
"Let's call it a day. I'm really tired." Sam replies as he turns to Steve, leans up and kissed his soft lips.  
  
"Sure thing, how about you take a nap first. I'll get something for us to eat." Steve said as he pulls Sam to the bed, Sam nods tiredly as Steve tucks him in.  
  
Steve went out and bumped into Tony who was going to a nearby shop, so they walked together, Steve got something to eat for Sam while Tony got some condoms how himself and Bucky.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Steve said as they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Have fun for tonight." Tony winks at him.  
  
"Yeah if my boyfriend is awake for it." Steve chuckles.  
  
"Haha he would be awake just for you, you do know that right." Tony chuckles as he walks to his room.  
  
"Just keep your noise down." Steve laughs as he waved him bye and went into his room.  
  
"Baby, I'm back." Steve said as he walks into the room, only to be greeted by Sam's snores.  
  
Sam hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days, as he had a few projects to finish and a marathon to run. Thank god, Sam was finally asleep, so Steve decided to change into his sweatpants and joined Sam in bed. Steve pulls Sam closer to him, falls asleep with his head resting on top of Sam's head.  
  
They had slept through their alarms and skipped breakfast, they woke up to pounding at their door, Steve groans and walks up to the door, swearing under his breath when he opens the door, to find Bucky all dressed up for the day.  
  
"Damn, did Sam fucked you senseless that you both forgot breakfast?" Bucky asked him.  
  
"Nah bro, we're just tired. Plus Sam had a rough week. How about you both head down to the carnival while i wake my man up. I'll catch you at the carnival then." Steve said as he rubs his tired eyes.  
  
"Fine, don't be late. Me and Tones gonna grab something for the both of you then." Bucky said as he squeezed Steve's shoulders, Steve just groans and nods.  
  
"Who was it?" Sam groan as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.   
  
"Bucks. We missed breakfast. Come on let's shower and meet them at the carnival then." Steve replied as he grabs his toiletries.  
  
As they got change into something clean, Steve grabs his camera and off they went to the carnival near their hotel. The smell of popcorn and candyfloss filled the air, the sound of children laughing and teens screaming filled the place, and the sound of the typical carnival music too. Sam walks with Steve by his side, holding his hands while they shared a hotdog together. They bumped into Tony and Bucky who were in the queue for the roller coaster ride.  
  
"Hey Buckaroo." Sam greets them.  
  
"Sup Wilson. Up for this ride?" Bucky asked him.  
  
"Not a big fan of heights though." Sam shook his head.  
  
"Come on Sam, don't be a big baby. Join us on this ride." Tony nudges his shoulders.

“Come on guys, if my boyfriend doesn't want to do it, then we shall not force him.” Steve said as he stood in front of Sam, defending his boyfriend.

“It's okay babe, if they want us to go then we shall go.” Sam reassures him.

“Fine, I'll hold your hand alright. I'm gonna be your protector.” Steve said as he pulls Sam into a hug, kissing his forehead.

As they got onto the ride, Sam swore his heart was in his throat. He could feel the thumping in his ears as he tighten his grips on Steve's hands. As the ride started, he could hear Bucky and Tony laughing behind him, Steve kept squeezing his hands to reassure him. As they make the drop, Sam screamed his lungs out as he held Steve's hands tight. Bucky and Tony screamed and laughed through out the whole ride. As the ride ended, Sam's legs felt like jelly as he made his way to a nearby bench.

“Here you go baby.” Steve said as he hands Sam a drink, he crouch in front of Sam, resting his arms on his knees.

“My boyfriend is so brave.” Steve whispers as he leans up and kissed Sam's nose.

“Well I had you with me, didn't I.” Sam replies as he traced Steve's face, kissing his soft lips.

“Ew, keep the PDA in the room.” Bucky chuckles as he shove Steve to the ground.

“Why can't you both leave us alone.” Sam sighs.

“Because we love you both, come on. More rides awaits us.” Tony said as he grabs Bucky.

“You guys go on first, I need some time with my boyfriend.” Steve said as he brushed the dirt off his pants and sat next to Sam.

“Whatever loser.” Bucky chuckles as he ran off with Tony.

“Sometimes I wonder if they're 18 or 8?” Sam chuckles.

“Well let them be, you know what, let's get something to eat. Well we only wanted to come here for the food. We let the kids run around.” Steve said as he got up, pulling Sam up with him.

“Hey we're the responsible adult here.” Sam chuckles as he grabs Steve's hands and they ran off to get something to eat.

Their afternoon was filled tons of food, with Steve taking pictures of them while Sam pretends to rate the food, they laughed as they ate cheese filled corn dogs, drinking different colored soda, ice creams filled with candies. As Sam stood by the edge of the bridge, resting his hands under his chin as he ate his candy floss, Steve stood a distance away. Taking this perfect picture, with the sun going down in the background, with the orange light against Sam's skin. Steve smiles as he caught the most amazing photo of his boyfriend, as he looks up from his camera, Sam caught his eyes and walks over to him, smiling at him.

“Wow.” Steve breathes out as Sam stood in front of him.

“Why?” Sam asked him.

“You.” Steve said as he cups Sam's face.

“You were just amazing. And I'm so lucky to have you.” Steve breathes out as he leans down and kissed Sam's lips softly.

“And I love you.” Sam breathes out as they pulled apart.

“Ditto.” Steve replies as they rest their heads against each other


End file.
